


Tears of the morning star

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer are out on patrol together when they're attacked by a succubus but where as Gabriel comes away unscathed Lucifer isn't so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of the morning star

Gabriel always enjoyed going on patrol with Lucifer mainly cause even though he was serious Lucifer could also have fun. Gabriel followed Lucifer through the thick brush of the field somewhere in what would become known as the amazons looking for any signs of trouble or any thing out of the ordinary. Lucifer was clearly getting tired of hacking his way through the brush if the look on his face was anything to go by resulting in Lucifer spreading his wings then giving them one harsh beat. Gabriel shielded himself with one of his arms as the gust flattened everything in front of them in a single go clearing a path for them to continue along. 

“Impatient much?” Gabriel asked with a laugh 

“My arm was getting sore” Lucifer responded with a smirk on his face

The two archangel’s continued along their way when suddenly out of nowhere some kind of fire ball came hurdling towards them. The two brothers dodged it by spreading their wings to take to the skies looking around to see what was attacking them only to see a demon standing on the far side of the field. This demon was clearly female with brownish horns curling from her head, her red skin matched her fire coloured hair that was short coming to peaks at the back and scales that covered her breasts then lead down her sides to her hips. Behind this demon a long cat like tail swooped from side to side with two large scaly wings jutting from her back that’s what gave away what she was, a succubus. 

“Watch yourself Gabriel” Lucifer warned knowing just how dangerous this demon could be. 

“No problem-o” Gabriel assured Lucifer 

The succubus cackled then tossed another fireball at them making them scatter to the sides. Lucifer dove for her but pulled up at the last second leaving her open for Gabriel to attack her but the succubus was clever she’d sensed Gabriel coming up behind her turning quickly she pinned him to the ground. Gabriel hit the ground knocking both the air from his lungs and the blade from his hand as she clamped her hands around his wrists then smiled a wicked grin with fangs. 

“Crap!” Gabriel cursed under his breath as he struggled to get free with the succubus’s fangs coming closer. 

“Gabriel! Dodge left!” Lucifer shouted Gabriel pulled himself as far to the left as he could while still being pinned. Lucifer came down shoving his archangel blade into the succubus’s right wing now pinning her to the ground causing her to cry out in pain before turning to face Lucifer with an angry scowl on her face. Gabriel scrambled for his blade but it was too late the succubus flung Lucifer backwards towards a large tree that he tried to avoid hitting by beating his wings. Just as Lucifer curled his wings backwards to thrust forwards he hit the tree hard with a crack that he thought was the trunk of the tree breaking little did he realize that it was one of his wings instead. Gabriel took the distracted succubus off guard thrusting his blade into her chest then twisting to deliver the kill blow she grabbed the blades hilt then screamed before dying in a burst of flames. Gabriel was panting heavily as he stood up to grab his blade from the still smouldering ashes along with Lucifer’s but as he went to toss it to Lucifer that’s when Gabriel realized that his older brother hadn’t gotten up yet. 

“Lucifer? Lucifer!” Gabriel cried out as he ran over sliding on the dirt as he skidded to a halt next to Lucifer. Gabe took a knee with one hand on Lucifer’s shoulder while the other was trying to coax Lucifer up to little avail that’s when he noticed Lucifer was shaking violently. 

“Lucifer?” Gabriel was trying to desperately get his brother to look at him but he wouldn’t until Gabe finally forced Lucifer too. The younger archangel was taken off guard by what he saw Lucifer had tears streaming down his face while gritting his teeth as if trying to hold them back so Gabriel wouldn’t see. 

“Lucifer what’s wrong?” Gabe asked after snapping out of his shock 

“Gabriel…my…ugh…my wing” Lucifer managed to grit out but his voice was strained from what was obviously pain. Gabriel immediately shifted his gaze to Lucifer’s 8 large gorgeous wings that were tucked in behind him currently in a way that was meant to hide something. Lucifer rested his forehead back against his forearm while his other hand fisted in the dirt as Gabriel stood up to get a closer once he’d cleared the other wings out of the way he saw it, one of Lucifer’s right middle wings was broken…badly. Gabe got closer to check the damage only to find the wings bones were snapped completely in half in two different spots making one whole section of bone come out of place to the point it was visible through the skin. 

“Lucifer, your wings broken badly I’m going to go get the healers help,” Gabriel explained now back kneeling beside his shoulders. 

“Wait, Gabriel…I…please…I…” Lucifer was stammering but Gabriel could tell this time it wasn’t just because he was in pain. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be right back promise” Gabriel responded knowing that Lucifer didn’t want him to leave him but his pride wouldn’t allow him to ask the young archangel to stay. Gabriel had never seen the morning star’s tears before leading him to believe that he must have been in a lot of pain so Gabe flew faster then he’d ever flown to get to the healers for help. No more then ten minutes later the healers had followed Gabriel back to earth and were now looking over Lucifer’s badly injured wing to determine just how badly damaged it was and how to transport him back to the infirmary for treatment. One of the female healers was kneeling by Lucifer’s shoulders keeping an eye on his vitals while the others gently tried to manoeuvre his wings to get a better look at the injured one. It was standard for the healers to strap an angel’s wings (especially when you’ve got more then one pair) back away from the injured one otherwise the angel’s instincts will keep telling them to hide the injured wing under the others but it was still painful for Gabriel to watch especially when they would barely touch or brush Lucifer’s injured wing and he’d cry out in pain. 

“It’s alright Lucifer, hush,” The healer kneeling by him cooed trying to sooth Lucifer while holding him as still as possible while he buried his face in the crook of his arm. 

“Are we ready?” The female healer asked looking to the others 

“Yeah we need to get him back for treatment as quickly as possible,” One of the other male healers told her. 

With that the healers along with Gabriel took Lucifer back to the infirmary for treatment on his wing. The treatment was gruellingly painful as the healers worked to get Lucifer’s bone to set in the right place again resulting in them having to tether him to the treatment table to prevent him from thrashing around too much. Gabe felt horrible for not having backed his brother up better resulting in him having to go through all this to the point Gabriel opted to wait in the hallway so he wouldn’t cause any more trouble. When the healers finished the female who had been lead on all this came out to inform Gabriel but what surprised him was that Lucifer was conscious not only that he was asking to see Gabe. 

Gabriel practically tiptoed into the treatment room half expecting Lucifer to scold him for what had happened. The remaining healers were finishing up the treatment by bandaging Lucifer’s wing after having untied him from the table also they were keeping a close eye on his condition. Gabriel gingerly worked his way over to Lucifer’s side at first it appeared Lucifer was asleep but then he stirred to look up at Gabriel with tears still slightly present in them. 

“Gabe…?” Lucifer wondered hoarsely as he tried to focus through the haze of pain that was still lingering in his mind. 

“Yeah, its me” Gabriel responded 

“Good, I just…wanted to say…I’m sorry” Lucifer stated 

Gabriel was completely thrown off guard by the apology not only cause he’d never heard his brother say it but also cause he didn’t understand. 

“Sorry, for what? I’m the one who should be sorry” Gabriel corrected Lucifer 

“No I am…you shouldn’t have…had to see that…me coming undone like I did…it was foolish…” Lucifer stated shifting his gaze from Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel stared at Lucifer in disbelief that’s what he was apologizing for and it could have been the fever Lucifer was running but Gabe could also have sworn he saw the morning star blush. 

“It’s okay I’m the one who should be sorry for having gotten us into that mess in the first place” Gabriel stated looking down at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We all make mistakes…the trick is not to repeat them” Lucifer advised wincing afterwards as the healer finished bandaging his wing. 

“Good advise” The female healer stated walking over to join Gabriel 

“How are you feeling?” She asked Lucifer while gently stroking his hair 

“I’ve been better” Lucifer responded with a little sarcasm in his voice that made Gabe smile. 

“I’ll bet, this is a pretty nasty break so you’ll need to rest for a long while then after that no flying for a few weeks” The healer advised back with a small laugh

“In other words Luci your grounded” Gabriel couldn’t help it the joke was there and he was already practically bursting with laughter as he tried to hold it in. 

“I suppose I am” Lucifer retorted while laughing from deep in his chest even the healer chuckled at the concept.


End file.
